Aria (God Genesis)
|-|Age 17= |-|Age 32= Backstory Aria is the other half of Azura. The Primordial goddess split herself in the hopes of letting it grow and develop into it's own powerful being so that she can merge with it and become extremely powerful. God hoped to overcome the strength of the combined Gods of balances and their superiors. When Aria was born, she was born at the age of 17. God had replaced her memories with a false life up to the age of 17. Aria thought it was all real. Aria had realized she had a skilled talent in magic. So she decided to join Salem's magic academy. Upon becoming more powerful, she started to notice how uneasy she felt upon even thinking about her life before the age of 17. She no idea what it meant. Lakia also known as God was her childhood friend in her fabricated mind. God had disguised herself as a human named Lakia in order to protect her other half so she can grow and develop safely. Aria always felt a strange connection to Lakia that she could not understand. Aria was still wondering why she felt uneasy whenever she thought about her past, sought to seek mental help. Her psychiatrist, which was actually an angel named Haniel, told her that her problem seemed unnatural. Something that is of supernatural nature. The teenage girl was confused, and Haniel told her that her memories may not even real. Aria felt insulted by her words until she realized it all made sense. She only noticed whenever she got stronger, the more pain and uneasiness her memories had caused her. Aria was confronted her on why she knew so much about these things, and Haniel revealed herself to be an angel of Heaven. Haniel enjoys helping humans in the way of a psychiatrist because she feels she can help a lot of people if she did it that way. Haniel said something that made Aria interested. Haniel claimed she felt an odd connection to Aria, that she could not explain. Aria also felt the same. This made her think about Lakia who she also felt connected with. Haniel was as interested in Aria's life as she was. She decided she would help her in her quest in finding out more about herself. Haniel noticed that it was mainly dependent on her power. Haniel decided to teach Aria the battle magic of the angels. Aria was hesitant as teaching a human angel magic was punishable by death and exile by both the learner and the teacher. Haniel did this for two reasons. One being because it would cause Aria to grow in power at a more rapid rate, and she felt that Aria wasn't even a human to begin with. Haniel noticed why Aria felt so connected to her. She had felt this presence before, although faint, it was very similar to the presence of God and her Archangels. Haniel told Aria this, and Aria wanted to know more about God and the angels from a reliable source, an angel herself. Haniel admitted she did not know much about God, as she was not around her often due to not being an angel of high order. However she explained a few of the archangels and Seraphs. Aria was scared upon hearing about Remia. She questioned if there was really an angel that insane. Haniel was also afraid of Remia as she choose to not continue the subject. Haniel would have Aria become a member of the church as Haniel poses as one of the many priests in the world. Upon getting stronger however, Aria noticed she felt more and more twisted mentally. One day as she was heading to the church to meet up with Haniel, she walked in to see the entire church stained with the blood of priests. Aria was shocked, as she saw a woman standing at the center of a bunch of dead bodies. It was Astaroth. One of the most powerful demons. Astaroth was actually looking for the Spear of Longinus. Aria fought the demon out of fear she may have also killed Haniel, but Haniel was called to Heaven conveniently before Astaroth had arrived. Aria was casually played with by the demon, and Aria was forced to use the angel battle magic she was taught by Aniel inside the church. Astaroth was extremely intrigued as to why a human knew angel magic. However, as powerful as it was, Aria just wasn't strong enough to take on Astaroth. Before Astaroth was about to kill her, another being showed up. A blinding bright light affected them both as they covered their eyes. Astaroth who had been smiling the entire encounter no longer was. She recognized those beautiful 8 graceful wings. It was the Legendary Seraph, Aniel, who is on the level of an archangel. Aniel sent Aria to sleep with a gesture. Aria went to her academy the next day, and she noticed for whatever reason Astaroth had came to her school and posed as a student. Astaroth was being watched by a few of Aniel's legionaries angel also posing as academy students. Lakia wondered why demons and angels were in the academy but she pretended like she did not know anything. It was also revealed Haniel works directly under Aniel. Aria, Haniel, Lakia and Astaroth would all become great friends. Haniel felt the same presence around Lakia as she did with Aria. She confronted Aria about it and the two wanted to know more about Lakia. Aria was told about her past from Lakia herself, but whenever she remembered it she felt odd again. Upon telling this to Haniel, Haniel finally caught something on. She suggested that Lakia may be responsible for her false memories, and that Lakia may not be a human at all. Aria was shocked but she was too scared to confront her old friend if that were true. Lakia knew they were finally catching on, but she was excited because her other half was finally growing. When confronted, Lakia pretended she was in the same position as Aria was. Unaware of who she truly is, and became friends with Aria because she felt a connection. Aria felt sorry for her friend and comforted her as well as Haniel. Whenever Aria was attacked by a horseman, Haniel and Astaroth were unable to protect her. This forced Lakia to finally reveal who she really was. The horseman of war was attracted to the presence Aria gave off and tried to kill her as it reminded her of God. Lakia defeated the horseman and it escaped. Lakia could no longer pretend like the innocent girl anymore. She told Aria everything and she had destroyed Haniel in front of Aria. God insisted that Aria merge with her as they are one and the same and it was meant to be for her to return to her other half. Aria felt angry, and used. God, the creator of the entire multiverse had her entire life in her palms. It was mainly the death of Haniel that completely sent her over the edge. She fought Yahweh and was defeated despite the latter not being at full strength. God insisted she would take up on her offer soon enough and she left. War had exposed God to the entire world. This caused all of the gods to talk amongst themselves. Aria realized just how cruel god is. She learned from her oldest angel, Moriah, that she had trapped everyone within the multiverse so she could watch themselves tear each other apart. Aria felt it was her need to grow stronger and fight to destroy her other half to free the multiverse from her clutches. Eventually she would get her chance. She had finally killed her other half, but upon doing so, she realized she was checkmated by God since the beginning, everyone was. Because the multiversal enchantment was linked to God's life. And because Aria is part of God, it would be linked to her life force by default. Making her the biggest target for gods, demons, and angels from all over the multiverse. She eventually creates her own multiverse and is known as "Goddess of Corruption". God emerges from her body and tells her "When i said grow.. I meant this.." as she and Yahweh continue to spread malice through multiverses. Divinity level Aria has a divinity level of 1,200,000,000 at 80% and up to 3,200,000,000 when fully evolved. Appearance See picture Personality Aria exposed herself and let everyone know that she had some qualities of her other half. Aria indeed does get excited and highly aroused by chaos and destruction, however she chooses to not show it. Aria is the type of person that say's the right thing, and does the right thing, but mentally she is against those right things she is doing. She does not let her inner desires control her. Aria admitted she is more evil than her other half. Her mind is constantly full of malicious thoughts. It is this reason why she is so open minded. She has no choice to respect the opinions and personalities of others as she feels deep down there is no one more wicked than her despite the fact she does the right thing most of the time. For her it's like "well i can't hate this person because he or she acts this way when in reality i'm a thousand times worse than that." Aria is believed to be all of the good qualities God had. However it was the opposite. Aria is afraid of being exposed. She fears the world will see her as the "monster" she thinks she is. Because of this, she often shields her mind against mind readers or giving misleading them with her thoughts. Aria hates herself, and God. She hates herself because she is a victim to her own thoughts. She feels like she is evil. She hates God because she is what Aria is mentally, but God shows it through her actions. Originally she was fine with dying for the sake of the multiverse, despite of her countless good intentions so far. Cause she knew she was a monster like her other hald and the multiverse was better off without both. Astaroth told her it's our actions that define who we are. Aria told Astaroth this was wrong. It was actually our thoughts and inner feelings that tell who we are and our actions merely show this or we act and not show how we feel. Astaroth agreed with what she said. Aria works to try and change who she is, but she was unsuccessful. She realized she could not change how she truly feels. Instead, she eventually creates her own multiverse and did exactly what her other half had did. She understood her reason for existing, her purpose. It is not to help others. It is to drag others to the pits of despair while they are unaware of they were even falling until they are it is too late. She eventually began to not hate her other half or any other evil beings. Aria is an actor. All of her actions go against the entirety of how she feels. Until she becomes the Goddess of Corruption. God reveals herself to be hiding inside of Aria the entire time. She was excited to see that God truly was not dead, and the two began to spread chaos and corruption throughout multiverses. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Aria, Goddess of Corruption Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: 17 (God Genesis), 32 physically (Currently). Technically beyond time. Classification: Aurora Goddess, Entity, Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Angel Magic, Aurora Manipulation, Magic (Due to her godhood, she has complete control over magical forces that surpass the level of mages), Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Angelic Light Manipulation (Special archangel light, much more powerful than the abilities of someone with simple light magic), Elemental Manipulation (Aria can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight (She can fly without using her wings. Whenever she does she gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Aria can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, Aurora, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is highly resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Defeated Zaros) | Multiverse level+ (Overpowered and defeated God) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Remia) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Universal (Comparable to Zaros) | Universal (Overpowered God) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took attacks from Zaros) | Multiverse level+ (Took attacks from God) Stamina: Godlike. Like most gods and angels, Aria rarely ever tires and can fight till the ends of time. Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Fooled an entire multiverse into thinking she was a good and benevolent being. Outsmarted even the greatest of divine beings. Weaknesses: The Spear of Longinus, Dormania's doombringer, Artemis' bow, and Excalibur can kill her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rosemary: Aria summons a tornado made entirely of roses around the target. The target is torn to shreds from within. Divine Reflection: Aria redirects an attack back where it came from or wherever she wants. Judgement: Aria forms multiple flaming meteors out of a portal. These meteors rain down and cause massive destruction. Fool's End: Aria baits out an opponents attack by standing still, she then teleports behind them and fires a power beam of blue energy at the target blowing them to pieces. Cross Fate: Aria makes an X with her arms and swipe at a target. Powerful dimensional waves fire out and erase them from existence. True Spear of Destruction: Aria forms a blue spear in her right hand. She throws it at a target, and it explodes instantly wiping out an entire complex universe. Aurora Blades: Aria forms two blue energy Scimitars in her hands. They are extreme powerful being able to cut concepts and reality itself. Disassembly: Aria does a hand gesture and scatters an attack to pieces which it then dissolves into nothingness. Aurora Barrier: Aria forms a powerful aurora barrier, which is 10 times more durable than her own durability. Black Hole Extinction: Aria snaps her fingers and summons a powerful black hole under the user. This black is infinitely more powerful than a real black hole. This is capable of wiping out a multiverse. Rosemary Pedals: Aria shoots out rose petals out of her palm at a target. This is so powerful it can destroy powerful barriers in seconds. Aurora Dragon: Aria powers up in blue energy, she then puts her right hand in the sky. A powerful Aurora dragon forms behind her and fires a powerful breath attack. It shoots out a blue beam of energy capable of erasing things from existence. Aurora: Aria's most powerful ability. An Aurora forms way above their heads. A powerful blast is fired from it, erasing everything under it from existence. Blast Radius: A fire ring around her shoots out and cleaves everything it touches in half. Scatter: Aria can explode herself into blue ravens to avoid attacks. She can reform herself from even a single raven. Aurora blasts: Aria can fire powerful aurora blast from her hand extremely quickly. Mist: She does a snake gesture with her index finger and creates a large mist to hide her presence while she can see perfectly inside of it. 10 pointed Destruction: Aria makes a Z with her finger in the air. The z has 10 circles all throughout it and it remains visible in the air. Aurora beams shoot out from the the points and penetrate through all barriers. Aurora Shower: Aria summons aurora rain and upon contact they heal all of her injuries. Aurora Repel: Aria forms an Aurora shield around her, and then blows away anything around her. Key: 80% Growth | Full growth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Chain Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Biology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Supreme Beings Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods